


Pack Mom: Part 10

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Pack Mom [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Derek Hale, Honeymoon, One Big Happy Family, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek and Y/n enjoy their honeymoon and Y/n has two important announcements to make.





	Pack Mom: Part 10

“Oh my god. I love it up here”, y/n said, looking around at the fairly empty streets, having picked out their honeymoon in a small town in Vancouver. 

Y/n loved it up here. 

The cold was nice. 

The town was fairly small, yet welcoming. 

But the best thing was the fact that she had her new husband with her.

“I love you, Der”, she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, staring into his beautiful green eyes.

“Love to you too, hun”, he replied, leaning down and kissing her, loving the feel of her in his arms, something he wanted for the rest of time.

“So, what should we do?” she asked, wondering what would be interesting in the small little town.

“Well”, Derek began, as he swayed them both side to side, “I was thinking, there’s a museum in town and an art gallery. Plus they have these little boats you can take out onto the lake. But before that,” he leaned down to her ear, his warm breath in the cold weather tickling her, “I was thinking maybe we could go off to the hotel. Spend at least two days in there. You and me. I mean, we’re married now. Time to start a family, or at least have a whole lot of fun trying”.

She giggled as he nibbled on her ear, kissing him again and resting her forehead against his, just taking in the moment, the love and peace she felt.

They made their way to the hotel, going to the honeymoon suite.

“Damn, Derek. This is so beautiful”, she stated, marvelling at the beautiful view, showing off the entire town, beautiful silk sheets, soft and smooth, a massive bathroom with a tub perfect for her and her new husband to fit into.

“So, how much did this cost?” she asked, hating when he spent too much money on her.

“That is not for you to worry about, Mrs Hale”.

She smiled at the name. 

She loved being Mrs Hale. 

Y/n Hale. 

It had the perfect ring to it and it fit perfectly.

“Well, knowing you, it probably cos a whole load of money. So, why don’t we make the most of it? Maybe we break the bed”, she said as she grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her as she walked backwards, until her legs hit the bed and she fell on her back, Derek landing on top of her.

“I accept that challenge”, he said, grinning before he trapped her body in between his arms and kissed her, knowing it would be a long, energy sapping, but fun, honeymoon.

For the next few days, people in the room below heard the shrieking and moans of the couple. 

But they didn’t mind too much, hearing the loving words as well, knowing this couple would last and were completely smitten with each other, the old couple having a feeling they’d be married for decades, just as they were.

The honeymoon was split between their hotel room and going out into town. 

Y/n wanted to explore the entire place, Derek following along willingly. 

She found her way into a little forest, the trees huge and tall, surrounding them. 

They continued walking until she came across a field. 

A field of snow. 

Although most people would be cold, she had her extra layers. 

Then, there was her werewolf husband, who was always huddled right next to her, his warmth radiating off onto her.

Derek sat in the snow, y/n in his lap with her head laying on his shoulder, his cheek on her forehead. 

She took his hand in hers, playing with his thick rough fingers, turning the rings he was wearing. 

Pulling his hand to her lips, she kissed it, Derek closing his eyes at the sweet feeling, the warmth her lips provided.

“I love you, Derek”.

“Love you too. Forever”.

Y/n smiled, burying her face into his neck, inhaling his scent.

“I think we should do it”, Derek whispered after a few minutes.

“Do what”, she asked, lifting her head and looking into his eyes.

“What we talked about. We just have to get the papers signed and then it’s official”.

Y/n immediately knew what he was talking about and smiled, loving that he was so willing and eager to do this. 

She nodded, kissing him deeply for a minute before she settled back, letting the peaceful atmosphere and smell of Derek invade her senses, forgetting everything except for the feeling of being in her husband’s arms.

Y/n dragged the suitcase up the stairs of the patio, all the souvenirs she bought making it 10 times heavier than it was when they arrived.

“Give me that”, Derek said, taking the suitcase from her hands and lifting it easily along with two others. 

She rolled her eyes at his boasting, trying to impress her with his strength, not that he needed too.

She locked the car before making her way into the house, missing the comfort of her home.

“When’s Liam coming back?” she asked as she made her way to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water.

“Later on. He’s gonna stay for a few more hours at Scott’s, which gives us a little more time to try for a baby”, he growled, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to their bedroom as she shrieked and giggled, knowing she’d be sore by the end of it.

After a few hours of fun and a quick shower, y/n got to cooking, while Derek cleaned the house up a little. 

As she stirred the pan, the stew looking delicious, the front door opened, the beta coming into the house, snow in his hair and clothes, his face red.

“Oh my god, Liam. Come here, baby”, she said, rushing to the boy and taking him in a hug, having missed him during her honeymoon.

“Hey, mom. Dad”, he nodded to Derek as the alpha came down the stairs.

They sat around the little table in the kitchen, Derek and Liam talking about the honeymoon, y/n throwing in a few comments as she continued cooking.

It had been almost a month since y/n and Derek returned and she was happier than ever. 

She had her husband and her teenage child. 

But there were two things she needed to do first and she was determined to do them today.

“So, how do we tell him?” she whispered to Derek in the kitchen, hoping Liam wouldn’t hear any of this.

“I don’t know. Just tell him? I mean, I get its important, but it’s not going to change things all that much really”, Derek stated, not sure if they had to do a big announcement or not.

“But, it’s a really big deal though. I want to make sure he remembers the moment when we tell him”.

“When you tell me what?” Liam asked, having heard the entire conversation as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

“O-oh, n-nothing. It’s nothing Liam”, she stuttered out. 

But Liam wasn’t backing down, standing there, waiting, until they caved and told him.

She sighed, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, signalling for the other two to sit.

“Liam, honey. You know we love you, right?” she asked, holding his hand, while Derek had one on Liam’s shoulder. 

The boy nodded, getting slightly worried, thinking maybe they were sick of him now.

“Well, we have a present for you”. 

She grabbed her bag and rummaged through it, bringing out an envelope and handing it to Liam.

“Open it”, she said, a giddy look in her eyes, wanting to see his reaction.

He opened it carefully, hoping against everything they weren’t sending him back to his parents. 

As he read, his eyes widened, tears brimming in his eyes.

“Yo-you’re adopting me?” he asked with a shaky voice.

Y/n nodded, a huge smile on her face, a few tears of her own as she took Liam into her arms.

“Yea, baby. We’re adopting you. Derek and I decided it was time to make it official. You can keep your name and everything if you want, but we just wanted you to know, we think of you as our child”.

Liam sobbed for a few seconds, before speaking again. 

“I like the sound of Liam Hale”, he said. 

They all laughed, happy that their family was real now.

“Oh and Derek”, she added, Derek looking to her, wondering what he might have forgotten.

“We’re officially gonna have a new baby Hale running around in 8 months”, she said, staring into her shocked husbands eyes.

“Wa-wait, yo-you mean, you’re…”, he couldn’t even finish his sentence, scooping a nodding y/n into his arms and kissing her so deeply, her breath was taken away. 

This was all he needed. 

His son. 

His wife. 

And the new baby that was growing inside her. 

This was his joy.


End file.
